Sun and Moon Unite
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: Long ago in ancient Egypt, two people were chosen to be the protectors of the Sun and Moon necklace. Full summary inside.
1. Flashback

ASAP: New story! I've wanted to write this for awhile now. I might make a sequel, if not, a whole saga. Depends on the plot-line

Shana: -_- Just type the summary

Summary: Long ago in ancient Egypt, two people were chosen to be the pretecters of the Sun and Moon necklace. Now, 5000 years later, the two have arisen once again. They will discover their powers and save the world again, just like they did, 5000 years ago.

ASAP: Only thing I can think of. You guys may already know who the pretecters are if you read one of my stories

Shana: -sighs-

Yami: Enjoy!

**A/N: Set after everything, the Yamis have their own bodies.**

* * *

Yugi Mouto was rushing down the sidewalk, trying to get to his friend's house. Joey had called earlier and said he needed help working on a project, and told Yugi to get there quick. So now he was running down the sidewalk, since he was so short after all.

Finally he made it to the Kaiba Mansion, where Joey now lived in after dating the CEO of KaibaCorp. for over 1 month. It had been 4 months since the Yamis came back from the afterlife with their own bodies. Yugi rang the doorbell and waited. Not even a minute later, a person with blond, dirty, shaggy hair, opened it and smiled, this was Joey Wheeler.

''Hey Yuge!'' Joey said.

''Hey Joey!'' Yugi replied.

Joey stepped aside and let Yugi in. The Mansion was a huge place: 5 stories tall, indoor pool, hut tub, Kaiba's office, the bedrooms, guest bedrooms, living room, kitchen, game room and study. Yep, pretty big place for only three people. [well, a lot more if you count the servents]

Joey led him to the study room where they would be working on the project.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marik and Bakura were arguing about god knows what, while Yami sat on the couch, watching them. Since Ryou and Malik had gone shopping, they dropped the two psychos off at the Kame Game Shop while Yugi left, leaving only him since Solomon had gone to Egypt for an expedition with a friend. He shook his head and sighed for the millionth time. Then the shop door opened as it made its sound from the bell.

A few seconds later, a girl with long hair that reached her feet walked into the living room, that was ASAP Rocky, or ASAP for short. [see profile for details]

She smiled at Yami, who smiled back. He remembered the day they met up for the first time in millennium.

_Flashback_

_Yami was walking down the sidewalk with his friends, going to the arcade. It had been only two days since he and the other Yamis arrival and they were going to celebrate with their friends. But Yami was not in the mood because that reminded him of his friend from Egypt, ASAP. _

_Finally, they made it and started to walk off when Tea said;_

_''Hey, look at this!''_

_The others followed her to the dance section where she always won. There they saw Jony Steps, the one who almost won the dance with Tea while cheating, going up against a hooded figure, who was winning. No one could see the figure's face, not even Jony. Then, after three more minutes, Jony lost as he stepped down. The hooded figure spotted them, then pointed to Tea._

_''I want to go against you'' the figure said._

_Tea smiled and said ''Sure'' and stepped up on the dance floor. The music started to play ''Tribal Dance''. Tea's eyes widened as she heard this, because this was the one that no one could beat, not even her, no matter how many times she tried. She gulped then took deep breaths to calm down. The arrows started to move at a fast pace as she tried to keep up, while the figure was doing it like it was a piece of cake. She heard people say;_

_''No ones ever been able to do that one! Only the hooded figure dude!''_

_''Yeah, they can't even tie with the dude!''_

_''Hope she makes it''_

_Tea started to get nervous. Then, no longer being able to keep up with the arrows, stopped and sighed with relief. The others looked shocked. Not even Tea could beat the hooded figure!_

_The figure saw Yami and pointed to him;_

_''You, Pharaoh, I want to go against you next''_

_''How do you know who I am?'' Yami demanded._

_The figure smirked ''If you tie or at least beat me, then all will be revealed''_

_''Fine'' Yami said._

_''Pharaoh you can't even dance!'' Bakura said._

_Yami ignored him and nodded to the figure, who nodded back and they both stepped up to the dance floor._

_'Just let your body feel the beat' Yami thought._

_The music started as it played ''Tribal Dance''. He heard a few gasps, but also ignored them. He felt like he knew how to dance, even though he's never danced in his life. It started and he started to step on the arrows that were moving faster than he thought, but still managed to step on them. His friends were shocked that he managed to get every move right._

_The figure was doing the exact same thing as Yami. After awhile, the music stopped and the speaker said;_

_''It's a tie! Congratulations!''_

_Everyone cheered as someone finally tied with the hooded figure._

_''Wow Yams, since when can ya dance like dat?'' Joey asked._

_Yami just shrugged when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and nearly fell over. There, standing in front of him, was ASAP, looking as she almost did in Egypt millennium ago._

_''A-ASAP'' Yami said._

_ASAP smiled at him._

_''Yep, it's me. I was the hooded figure'' she said._

_Yami smiled and hugged her, and she hugged back. The others were confused._

_''I'll explain later'' Yami said._

_The others nodded as they went on playing games, with their new friend._

_End Flashback_

Yami smiled at the memory. He looked back at Bakura and Marik, seeing they were still arguing, and looked at ASAP who was smirking at the two psychos fighting. Yami sighed again and picked up a book to read it.

* * *

ASAP: That's chapter 1!

Shana: -sighs-

Yami: Please R&R!


	2. The Nightmare

ASAP: Chapter 2! Yeah!

Shana: -_- Way to much sugar

Yami: Yep -_-

ASAP: _

Shana: Oh boy

Yami: -nods-

ASAP: Getting...sleepy X_X

Yami: She's out

Shana: Enjoy!

'_blah_'=Thoughts

''blah''=Speech

''**blah**''=Creepy voice

'blah'=Yami's dream

* * *

I was running, I didn't know where, I was just running. Blood was everywhere. I was scared now, and I don't get scared easily.

**''You can't escape,Yami''**

**''We're all around you''**

**''Just a little bit longer, then you'll be ours''**

**''The darkness is coming Yami! There's not much time left! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''**

Yami woke up in a startle. What was that dream about? He took deep breaths to calm down.

'_What was that? I haven't had nightmares like that since..._' Yami thought.

He sighed then laid back down, falling asleep without any nightmares.

* * *

It was morning and Yami went downstairs. He decided not to tell anyone about the nightmare he had.

''Good morning'' He called to Yugi, who was making breakfast.

'''Morning Yami'' Yugi replied.

Just then Yami was grabbed from behind by Atem. Atem got to come back because he was Yami's older brother from Egypt, so he was living with them.

Yami chuckled ''Good morning to you too Atem''

Atem chuckled too and released his hold on Yami, who sat down at the table watching Yugi cook.

* * *

ASAP: Sorry it's short, but i'll make up for it

Shana: -rolls eyes-

Yami: -_- Please R&R!


	3. You better watch out

ASAP: And here's chapter 3! Hopefully the flashback on chapter 1 explained things enough

Shana: Is in it kinda weird to have Yami dance?

ASAP: Hey! I can dream!

Yami: -_-' Just get on with the story

ASAP: Gladly!

**I do not own Yugioh!**

Enjoy!

* * *

In an old abandoned warehouse by the Domino Pier, a figure sat in a chair, smirking. The person was holding a golden rod in his hand. He smirked again as a golden eye appeared on his forehead.

''Soon'' he said ''He will give me what I want, and he won't be able to stop me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA''

He tapped into the powers of the item, and it showed a picture of the Kame Game Shop. He clutched the rod.

* * *

Yami was sitting on the couch when he felt a sudden pain in his head. He clutched his head and took deep breaths. The pain came and went.

'_What was that?_' he thought.

He shook it off and continued to watch T.V.

* * *

ASAP was eating a snack on the couch when the door opened suddenly.

''Hm, that's weird'' she mussed ''Shana isn't suppose to come home 'til 1''

She stood up just as a shadowy figure rushed past her. She growled as she sensed dark magic.

''Who are you?!'' she said ''Show yourself!''

The shadowy figure chuckled.

''You will know in do time, keeper of the Sun'' it said.

ASAP growled again. But before she could use her Shadow Magic, the shadowy figure disappeared. She sighed and sat back down on the couch, continuing to eat her snacks.

* * *

The person sitting in the chair in the old abandoned warehouse chuckled.

''You will be mine, soon'' he said.

* * *

ASAP: Sorry for the short chapter, but it's almost time for me to go to bed

Shana: Hopefully she'll update tomorrow when she gets out of school

Yami: -nods-

ASAP: Thanks guys, but I'm getting tired. Goodnight!

Yami & Shana: Don't forget to R&R!


	4. Accident

ASAP: Here's another chapter! Oh, and I'll give you a hint, the one with the rod, is not, I repeat **NOT** Malik or Marik

Shana: Just get on with it -_-'

Yami: -nods-

ASAP: Sheesh Yami your quiet

Yami: ...

Shana: o_0 Ok, that's weird

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a sunny day, so the group of friends decided to go to the park and play. That group of friends included: Yugi, Yami, Atem, ASAP, Shana, Tea, Tristen, Joey, Duke, Kaiba, Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou. While the rest of the group was having fun, Marik and Bakura decided to do something different.

''You ready?'' Bakura whispered.

''Always ready'' Marik also replied in a whisper, a smirk on his face.

Then, they released shadow monsters on Yami, who was talking to ASAP. The shadow creatures grabbed Yami, but instead of dragging him, they sunk their fangs into him. Yami cried out in pain as he tried to get the creatures off of him. Bakura and Marik were shocked, their monsters weren't suppose to do that! ASAP used her Shadow Magic and sent the creatures back to the Shadow Realm. She caught Yami before he fell to the ground.

''Wh...What was that?'' He panted.

''I don't know, but it had something to do with the danger I sensed yesterday'' ASAP replied as she helped Yami sit upright.

Bakura and Marik ran over to Yami to see if he was alright. ASAP saw them coming and couldn't help but growl. Those two bakas were going to pay big time! She carefully set Yami down on the base of the tree trunk and slowly, ever so slowly, walked over to Bakura and Marik, who were backing up in fear.

''Did you two release those monsters?'' she asked in a dangerous tone.

The two gulped and nodded.

ASAP's eyes turned from crimson, to glowing red [and they seriously glowed] with anger. She cracked her knuckles as Bakura and Marik ran for their lives.

* * *

A low chuckle sounded in the warehouse where the mysterious figure sat. The eye of Horus flashed on his head as he cackled evilly, his plan already taking effect.

* * *

At Domino Museum 

In the basement of the Domino Museum, owned by Ishizu Ishtar, the tablet for the nameless Pharaoh [or not so nameless now] glowed. Then, a sudden burst of energy came out engulfing everything. When it finally cleared, a new figure stood, wearing a cloaked robe, with green-ish blue-ish hair. The figure opened its eyes to reveal one gold, and the other the same color as its hair.

''I need to warn them'' the figure said ''Before it's too late'' and with that, he ran out of the building.

* * *

ASAP: And there you have it! If anyone can guess who the figure is, I'll give you a cookie and mention you when the person comes in in a few chapters

Shana: Yami's still quiet as a mouse

Yami: ...

ASAP: Maybe he's frozen or paralyzed or something

Shana: -shrugs-

Yami: ...Please R&R!


	5. The Dream and the Vision

ASAP: Here's chapter 5! Oh, and Yami and ASAP are having the same dream in this chapter

Shana: Did I miss anything?

ASAP: Nope, just about to start

Yami:...

Shana: -_-' Seriously?

Yami: ...

Enjoy!

Oh, and the quote you may realize is from Millennium Girl's Rise of the fallen Angle, chapter 15. Read that and the others that go along with it! It's really good!

* * *

_Yami and ASAP were in Egypt 5000 years ago, battling Seth. They activated their necklaces' powers and shouted together:_

_''SETH! YOU DISRUPT THE BALANCE OF THE WORLD! YOU BELIEVE THAT THE SHADOW IS EVIL! YOU ARE WRONG! WE ARE THE NEW MOON AND SUN OF THE SKIES! WE ARE THE COMPANION OF THE LIVING AND THE FRIEND TO IMAGINATION! WE ARE THE WHISPERS OF HOPE AND THE SHOUTS OF COURAGE! WE ARE THE SILENCE OF SLEEP AND THE CREATOR OF DREAMS! WE ARE YAMI AND ASAP AMONNUET, GOD AND GODDESS OF DARKNESS AND LIGHT, SHADOWS AND THE KING AND QUEEN OF DREAMS, NOW BE GONE FROM OUR REALM SETH!''_

Yami woke up from the dream, not aware that ASAP had the same one and woke up at the same time as he. He panted for a bit, before laying back down and thinking it over.

* * *

Noon came around when ASAP was arriving at the Kame Game Shop. She got a call from Yami saying that he needed to talk to her about something.

'_I wonder if he had the same dream as me_' she thought as she walked into the shop.

She got to the living room to see Yami sitting on the couch, reading a book that was probably Egyptian. He looked up from his book and smiled a bit. He set it down and motioned for her to sit.

''I need to talk to you about something'' he said once she sat down.

''Is it about a dream?'' she asked.

Yami blinked multiple times ''How'd you know?'' he asked.

''Well, I think I had the same one'' ASAP replied.

Yami nodded in understanding and let her tell him her dream, which was, in fact, the same one he had.

''This is just too weird'' Yami said as she finished.

''Tell me about it'' ASAP said.

They both sighed. Things were just getting weirder and weirder. Yugi and Atem came downstairs and saw Yami and ASAP sitting on the couch, just staring off into space.

'Probably talking threw the link' Atem thought.

A little while later, Yami, Yugi, Atem, and ASAP were walking down the sidewalk. Somehow, they ended up at the park, where they saw kids playing catch, basketball, or something else. They walked a little further into the park and saw a tree that was big enough to climb. ASAP smiled as she ran up to the tree, looked up at it, and started to climb.

''Last one up is as rotten as Seth!'' she called down.

Yami chuckled as he called back to her ''Wait up!'' and also started to climb the tree. Yugi and Atem caught up to them and started to climb the tree like the other two. It turned out ASAP won, then it was Yami, then Yugi, and Atem was last.

''Well Atem, it looks like your as rotten as Seth!'' Yami said.

Atem pouted as the other three laughed. They weren't aware that the hooded figure from the Museum was watching them.

* * *

It was now 1:30, and the four were walking in KaibaLand, when Yugi's stomach started to grumble. The others laughed while Yugi blushed.

''I guess we're all hungry'' Atem said.

They nodded as they started off for a food court. Just then, Yami and ASAP stopped dead in their tracks. They had wide eyes and were staring off into space.

''Hey, you guys alright?'' Yugi asked.

They didn't answer, instead they closed their eyes, and collapsed.

* * *

[I could be mean and stop it here, but I'm not]

_Me and ASAP were back in Egypt 5000 years ago. The last thing we remembered was walking to the food court in KaibaLand, then nothing. We looked around and saw the palace I used to live in. Then I saw something that wanted to make me lash out at him..._

_I saw Akinadin, walking behind my father, with a knife in hand. He raised it up and plunged it into my father's back. He screamed in pain as he tried to get it out, but failed and died right in front of Akinadin._

_Akinadin smirked as he ran off to tell the guards, who were not aware of what happened minutes before._

_I looked at ASAP who was staring with wide eyes. She looked at me. I wasn't aware I was in tears until she wiped them with her hand. I could also see she was tears. We hugged each other. That was a painful memory me or ASAP didn't want to see ever again._

* * *

Finally, after a few minutes, Yami and ASAP woke up. They looked around to see that they were still in KaibaLand, but with Kaiba and Mokuba over them, along with Yugi and Atem.

''Wh..What happened?'' ASAP asked.

''You guys collapsed and we've been trying to wake you for 10 minutes'' Mokuba said.

Yami and ASAP went wide eyed at what they heard. Had they really been out 10 minutes?

''Ca-can we go home now?'' Yami asked.

''Sure'' Atem said.

He helped them up as they said their goodbye's to the Kaiba brothers and started off toward the Kame Game Shop.

Once they got their, ASAP started off toward her own home after she said goodbye to the three.

* * *

Yami laid down on his bed as he thought about the memory he and ASAP saw. He sighed and looked at his necklace. What did his dream have to do with it? Does it really have powers? How did he and ASAP defeat Seth? There were so many questions he needed, but they would have to wait. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

It ringed a few times before someone on the other line said ''_Hello?_''

''Hi Ishizu''

''_Oh Yami! Is there something you need?_''

''Yes. I need your help. Me and ASAP had this weird dream about defeating Seth''

''_Ok, go on_''

''And then at KaibaLand, we both collapsed and saw a vision of my father getting...killed''

''_Hmmm, maybe you and ASAP saw a memory of your past_''

''Ok, thanks Ishizu''

''_No problem. If you need anymore help, just call_''

''Ok, I will''

''_Bye_''

''Bye''

And with that, he hung up. He starred at the ceiling, lost in thought. But that changed when Atem opened the door.

''Hey, come down and eat lunch before you starve yourself''

Yami chuckled and said ''Ok, I'm coming, mother''.

Atem rolled his eyes at the comment and they went downstairs.

* * *

ASAP: And that's chapter 5!

Shana: At least it was longer than the other four chapters

Yami: -nods-

Shana: Would you please speak!?

ASAP: Just let it go, he ain't gonna talk any time soon -_-'

Yami: ...Please R&R!


	6. Riddles

ASAP: Here's chapter 6! And I can't believe I got 6 reviews for 5 chapters! Whoooohooooo!

Shana: -blows noise maker-

Yami: ...

Shana: Just say something!

Yami: ...Yeah

ASAP: Uhhhhh? Read, while I figure this problem out...

Enjoy!

* * *

Yami was sitting in his room when someone knocked on the door.

''Come in'' he said.

The door opened to reveal ASAP. She had a piece of paper in her hands.

''Hey, I need your help'' she said.

Yami nodded and let her continue.

''I got these riddles from someone. They said if I get them right, they won't do something to our family''

Yami went wide eyed as she sat next to him and read the paper.

''Here's the first one'' she said.

''A snake can't ever make them

The shark he never tries

An eagle prefers not to

And so away he flies

You can even make them

On hills and on land

A man can even make them

But never with his hands''

Yami thought about it as she continued to read them.

''In a room as whit as milk

Lined with skin as soft as milk

Within a fountain crystal clear

A golden apple does appear

No doors are here to this stronghold-

Yet thieves break in and steal the gold''

Yami closed his eyes as she continued.

''Only one color, but not one size

Stuck at the bottom, but easily flies

Present in sun, but not in rain

Doing no harm and causing no pain''

Yami reopened his eyes as she continued with the riddles.

''Two in corner

One in a room

Zero in a house, but one in a shelter. What am I?''

Yami thought about it more.

''What is the place you leave without entering?

What is the place you enter without leaving?''

Yami looked at her, then the paper.

''Those are all of them'' ASAP said.

Yami nodded in understanding as they both started to try and solve the riddles.

* * *

ASAP: Sorry it's short, but I had to put that

Shana: Yami's still quiet

Yami: ...

Shana: Oh boy

Yami: ...

ASAP: Oh, and I won't post the next chapter 'til I get 2-3 reviews

Please R&R!


	7. How it all started

ASAP: This is the chapter where I show how Yami and ASAP get sealed inside their millennium items

Shana: Finally!

Yami: ASAP what cruel plans do you have for me now? -_-'

ASAP: Oh shush Pharaoh

Shana: Well, read and find out -smirks-

'_blah_' = Flashback

Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was at the Kame Game Shop. That included: Ishizu, Heba, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Tea, Tristen, Joey, Kaiba, and Duke. Atem and Yugi had called saying that they were going to find out something about Yami and ASAP, who didn't know what was going on. When they walked down the stairs, they saw all their friends talking.

''Um, what's going on?'' they said at the same time.

They all looked at them and said;

''We want to know how you guys got sealed inside the items''

ASAP and Yami went wide eyed and said ''No!''.

''Why not?'' Joey asked.

''It's just...something we don't like talking about'' Yami said uneasily.

''Please tell us!'' Heba begged.

Yami and ASAP looked at each other, then, after a moments silence, sighed and said ''Alright''.

The others smiled.

''But, maybe we should show you'' ASAP said.

The others looked confused.

''It'll be easier that way'' Yami said.

They nodded as Ishizu handed Yami her necklace. Yami tapped into the powers of it and it glowed. Everyone but ASAP had to shield their eyes because it was so bright. Finally, after a minute, it died down and they looked around to see that they were in ancient Egypt, 5000 years ago.

_Yami and ASAP were playing in the garden when the ground started to shake. They fell down in the sand as a figure rose up about 10 meters away from them. The figure was Seth, the God of destruction and chaos. He cackled evilly as he looked at the two sitting in the sand, staring with wide eyes._

_ASAP had long, black, crimson, gold, and white hair that went to her feet. She wore slippers and had a long dress on. Her eyes were a narrow crimson, like Yami's._

_Yami had spikey, try-colored hair. He had a lightning bolt gold strike in the middle, and the rest all over the place. The outline was crimson, and the rest black. He too had narrow crimson eyes. He wore the Pharaoh's cloths._

_Seth cackled again as he charged for them. They got to their feet and dodged his attack. He got pissed and tried again, only to fail. Yami used his Shadow Magic to form a sword. ASAP used her Shadow Magic to form a sword, too. They charged at Seth, but he easily dodged their attacks. Finally, he struck the two, sending them flying back. They groaned and sat up, rubbing their heads._

_This continued for a couple of minutes. The two were getting tired, while Seth was not even panting or out of breath. Finally, decided they had no other choice, Yami and ASAP tapped into the powers of their necklaces and transformed. There was a bright light that engulfed them. _[if you read one of my chapters from ''The Silver Flame Haze'', you'll know what they look like]

_Then, they raised their hands as they gathered energy. Then, they shouted together:_

_''SETH! YOU DISRUPT THE BALANCE OF THE WORLD! YOU BELIEVE THAT THE SHADOW IS EVIL! YOU ARE WRONG! WE ARE THE NEW MOON AND SUN OF THE SKIES! WE ARE THE COMPANION OF THE LIVING AND THE FRIEND TO IMAGINATION! WE ARE THE WHISPERS OF HOPE AND THE SHOUTS OF COURAGE! WE ARE THE SILENCE OF SLEEP AND THE CREATOR OF DREAMS! WE ARE YAMI AND ASAP AMONNUET, GOD AND GODDESS OF DARKNESS AND LIGHT, SHADOWS AND KING AND QUEEN OF DREAMS, NOW BE GONE FROM OUR REALM SETH!''_

_Then, they threw the energy ball at him, sending him to the underworld for eternity. They sighed in relief as their bodies started to fade._

_''We will meet again, Yami. I promise'' ASAP said as tears rolled down her face._

_''I know we will, ASAP'' Yami said with tears also rolling down his face._

_''Shana, Alley, lets go'' ASAP said as two new figures appeared. They nodded and they said to Yami;_

_''Bye Yami. We'll meet again''_

_''Goodbye, my friends'' Yami said._

_There was another bright light. After it faded, in its place was the millennium bracelet, that belonged to ASAP, and the millennium puzzle, in pieces and in its box, that belonged to Yami._

Then the scene faded and the others were back in the room.

''Wow'' Yugi said.

''So, Pharaoh and ASAP, is that how you got sealed inside your items?'' Ishizu asked.

''Yes'' ASAP said.

''Come back tomorrow and we'll talk about this more'' Yami said.

The others nodded as they left, leaving only Yami, ASAP, Atem, and Yugi in the house. Yami and ASAP went back upstairs, not aware of the dark presence that surrounded Yugi and Atem. Atem and Yugi smirked as a dark being left their body. They fell to the ground as the figure smirked.

''Now that I know of its powers'' it said ''I will be able to defeat them, like I should've done those millennium ago''

He disappeared in a smoke.

* * *

ASAP: And that's chapter 7!

Shana: I liked it

Yami: Me too

Shana: So now ya talk

Yami: I was thinking about something ok!

ASAP: Thanks guys! Ok, so whoever can guess the figure gets a cookie and will be mentioned when that character comes into play! Oh, and I'll post the next chapter when I get 2-4 reviews. Every time it'll get higher, depending on how many people like this

Please R&R!


	8. Shadow Game

ASAP: Here's chapter 8! Thanks to all who reviewed!

Shana: Yeah, this is her only story that has this many reviews

Yami: Yes and you get them fast

Shana: Well we ain't gonna complain. As long as they like it

Yami: -nods-

ASAP: Thanks! So here's another chapter!

**A/N: By the way, on my profile I have a question near the end, not on the poll. If you want to put it in a review or pm, please do it! It closes on May 15th.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Yami and ASAP were in the bedroom, still trying to figure out the riddles.

''Hmm'' Yami said ''I think the first one is egg''

ASAP shrugged ''If ya think so'' she said.

And they continued to do this until it was 8:00.

''I'll call Shana and ask if I can sleep over'' ASAP said.

Yami nodded as she called her. A few minutes later ASAP closed the phone and said ''She said it's ok''

Yami smiled as he laid down.

* * *

The next morning, Yami and ASAP awoke to the smell of pancakes. Their stomachs grumbled as they got dressed, then went downstairs. They saw Atem cooking and Yugi sitting in the chair, waiting to be served. The other two sat down and waited as well. A few minutes later, they were all finished with their breakfast. ASAP stretched and stood up.

''Well, I have ta go to the store to get somethin'. Anyone wanna come with me?'' ASAP said.

''I'll go'' Yami said.

''Me and Yugi will stay here, call us if you need anything'' Atem said.

''Ok'' Yami and ASAP said together.

They walked out the door, not seeing the smirks on Yugi's and Atem's faces. A dark aura surrounded them as they walked out the door.

* * *

Yami and ASAP were walking down the sidewalk when a man with a cloak on stepped out of an alley.

''You are going to duel me'' he said.

''And what if we don't'' ASAP said, taking a stance.

The figure smirked ''Oh don't worry, you will'' he said while activating his duel disk.

''What do you mean'' Yami asked, also taking a stance.

The figure didn't answer, instead a black and purple mist surrounded them. Yami and ASAP gasped. They were playing a Shadow Game! Yami growled and almost attacked, but that changed when Shadow Creatures lashed out at him. He dodged their attacks, glaring at the person. The man still had a smirk on his face, not petrified by the creatures.

''Who are you?!'' ASAP demanded.

The man chuckled ''I'll let you look, because it'll be the last thing you see!'' he shouted.

He removed his hood and the two gasped. It was...!

* * *

ASAP: HA HA HA! Cliffhanger! I love those!

Shana: She is having way to much fun with this -_-'

Yami: Agreed -_-'

ASAP: Zip it

Shana: -rolls eyes-

Yami: And I thought you were suppose to be her Yami, Shana

Shana: I am! But she does have Light and Shadow Magic

Yami: True

ASAP: Would you two zip it! Ok, I will post the chapter when I get 1-5 reviews, because last chapter I got 5, even though I only asked for four

Please R&R!


	9. Dueling Trouble

ASAP: Here's chapter 9! Wow, can't believe I wrote this many chapters this fast

Shana: Me either

Yami: Yeah, and who are we dueling in a Shadow Game?

Shana: -shrugs- She won't tell me

Yami: We're on a plane of torture -_-'

ASAP: -smirks- The readers might be surprised by who it is

Shana & Yami: Wait, so it's not Seth?!

Enjoy!

**A/N: I'm just picking random cards for the duel. I'm using my deck, which is almost the same as Yami's. See my profile for them.**

* * *

It was...Akinadin! [ohhhhhh, surprise there].

''What are _you_ doing here?'' Yami growled.

Akinadin smirked.

''I am challenging you and ASAP to a duel, a Shadow Duel that is!'' he shouted.

ASAP growled. Man how she hated him!

''Fine'' she said.

Akinadin smirked. Yami and ASAP took out their duel disks and activated them.

''Lets duel!'' the three shouted together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atem and Yugi were watching the whole thing from some bushes. They smirked, and watched as the three started to duel.

* * *

**Akinadin: 4000LP**

**Yami/ASAP: 4000LP**

''I'll start'' Akinadin said ''I start off by playing Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode'' a giant rock-type monster appeared on the field, taking a defense position. ''Then I place one card face down and end my turn''

''Now it's my turn'' Yami said ''I play Kuriboh in defense mode, then summon Double Coston in attack mode'' a furry brown-haired creature appeared on the field, and a monster that was hooked together. ''Then I place two cards face down and end my turn''

''My move!'' ASAP shouted ''First off, I play Skilled White Magician in attack mode. Then, I summon Silent Swordsman LV3 in defense mode'' two magicians appeared on the field, one with white armor, and the other that, strangely, looked like Yugi, with blue and silver armor, and a sword. ''Then I place two cards face down and end my turn''

''Ok then, my turn'' Akinadin said ''I reveal my face down card, the trap card Rising Energy. It increases my Giant Soldier of Stone's attack points by 1500 until the end phase''

**Giant Soldier of Stone: ATK/1300+1500=2800**

''Now, Giant Soldier of Stone'' Akinadin commanded ''Attack Double Coston!'' the soldier charged for the said monster, whipping it out.

**Yami: 4000-1100=2900**

Yami stumbled for a bit, but regained his strength. This was a Shadow Duel after all, and when your life points go down, so does your energy. Akinadin smirked. This was all going according to plan.

''Now I end my turn'' he said.

''M-my move'' Yami said ''I play Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode, and since you ended your turn, Rising Energy has no effect, so your monster's attack points goes back to 1300''

**Giant Soldier of Stone: 2800-1500=1300 ATK**

''Now, Neo, attack Giant Soldier of Stone!'' Yami shouted. The monster charged forward. It attacked the said monster, destroying it.

**Akinadin: 4000-400=3600LP**

Akinadin didn't seemed fazed at all. ASAP growled.

''It's my turn'' she said ''And I play Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode. Then I sacrifice Skilled White Magician and Silent Swordsman LV3, to summon Dark Magician!'' the two said monsters disappeared, and in its place was the famous Dark Magician. ''Then I play my face down card, Black Pendant. It increases my Dark Magician's attack points by 500''

**Dark Magician: 2500+500=3000 ATK**

''Then I play one card face down and end my turn''

Akinadin growled. She was smarter than he thought, but not smart enough.

''Alright'' he said ''I play Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode. Then, I summon Herald of Creation in attack mode'' the two monsters appeared on the field. [i'm tired of typing the details for the monsters, go look it up -_-']

''Then, I place one card face down and end my turn''

''Ok, my turn!'' Yami said ''I play Red Gadget in attack mode, then I use its effect, allowing me to summon Yellow Gadget. Then, I use its effect to summon Green Gadget'' the three monsters appeared on the field.

''Now, my monsters, separate!'' Yami commanded. The monsters did. ''Now, form Alpha, the Magnet Warrior'' the monsters then formed that monster. ASAP smiled at Yami, who smiled back. Now Akinadin was mad.

''Now I end my turn'' Yami said.

''My go!'' ASAP said ''First, I play Electric Virus in defense mode. Then, I summon Dark Valkyria in attack mode!'' the two monsters appeared on the field. ''Then I end my turn''

''My turn now'' Akinadin said ''I play Card Trooper in attack mode. Then, I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon Phantom Dragon!'' the three monsters disappeared from the field, and now the dragon stood in its place.

''Now, attack Dark Valkyria!'' he commanded. The monster attacked the said monster.

**ASAP: 4000-500=3500LP**

ASAP flinched as her monster was destroyed. Wait, how come she wasn't in pain, and Yami was? Was it because he lost more life points? She shook it out of her head. 'Yeah, probably that' she thought.

Akinadin smirked ''Your turn, nephew'' he said to Yami.

Yami glared at him. ''Fine'' he said ''I play Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode. Now, Alpha, attack Phantom Dragon!'' Alpha charged at the said monster, but Akinadin had other plans.

''Reveal face down card, Mirror Force. Now it destroys all your monsters!'' Akinadin said, smirking at the shocked expression on Yami's face. Alpha was destroyed, bringing Yami's life points down.

**Yami: 2900-1200=1700LP**

ASAP watched in horror as Yami's life points dropped down. Yami was panting hard, the shadows taking effect. Akinadin smirked again.

''I-I place o-one card face down, and end my turn'' Yami said.

''Alright, you better watch out Akinadin!'' ASAP shouted ''I reveal my face down card, Rising Energy. And I use it to increase my Dark Magician's attack points!''

**Dark Magician: 3000+1500=4500**

''Now, Dark Magician, attack Phantom Dragon with Dark Magic Attack!'' ASAP commanded. The monster raised its staff, and sent its attack at the said monster. Akinadin watched in horror as his monster was destroyed.

**Akinadin: 3600-2200=2300LP**

This time Akinadin did flinch.

''Now I end my turn'' she said.

Akinadin growled ''You will pay for that you little brat!'' he said ''First, I summon Amazoness Scouts in defense mode. Then I play Little Fairy and Aurora Wing in defense mode'' the said monsters appeared. ''Then, I use Little Fairy's effect. It allows me to increase its level by one, by sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard''

**Little Fairy: Level 3/3+1=4**

''Now, I place one card face down and end my turn'' he said.

''A-alright, my turn'' Yami said. Now ASAP was worried, Yami never stuttered.

''First, I switch my Skilled Dark Magician to defense mode, then I summon Dark Blade!'' Yami said. The monster appeared.

'Perfect' Akinadin thought.

''I place him in defense mode, then end my turn'' Yami said.

''My move!'' ASAP said ''I play Mystical Elf in defense mode, now, Dark Magician, attack Amazoness Scouts!'' Dark Magician obeyed and charged its attack. The monster was destroyed.

''Now I end my turn'' she said.

Akinadin smirked ''You shouldn't have destroyed that monster. Now, this will be your demise! I summon Revival Jam. Then, I sacrifice my Revival Jam, Aurora Wing, and Little Fairy, to excese summon Number 69: Heraldry Crest in attack mode!''

ASAP and Yami could only stand in awe at the monster. They've never seen anything like it!

''Now, attack Skilled Dark Magician!'' he shouted. The monster obeyed him and attacked. But luckily, the Skilled Dark Magician was in defense mode, so Yami didn't lose any life points.

''Now I end my turn'' he said.

''Right, my turn'' Yami said ''I summon Magicians Valkyria in defense mode! Then I sacrifice Dark Blade and Magicians Valkyria to Summon Dark Magician!'' the two said monsters disappeared, and Dark Magician appeared. ''Then, I sacrifice Kuriboh and Mystical Elf to summon Dark Magician Girl!'' the other two monsters vanished and Dark Magician Girl appeared. ''Then I reveal my face down, Dark Magic Attack, now, Dark Magician, destroy all his Spell and Trap cards!'' Dark Magician destroyed all of Akinadin's Spell and Trap cards.

''Then, I reveal my other face down, Swords of Revealing Light'' Yami said. Three swords surrounded Akinadin's monster. Akinadin growled.

''Now I end my turn'' Yami said.

''My turn'' ASAP said ''First, I summon Old Vindictive Magician in defense mode, then Cyber Jar. Then, I sacrifice them to summon Silent Swordsman LV5 in attack mode!'' the two monsters disappeared, then Silent Swordsman LV5 appeared. ''Then, I summon Skilled White Magician and Gemini Elf in defense mode!'' the said monsters appeared. ''And then I sacrifice them to summon Curse Of Dragon!'' the two other monsters vanished, and a dragon appeared. ''Now, I sacrifice them to excese summon Shark Fortress!''

Akinadin growled.

''Oh, but I'm not done yet. I summon Red Gadget, Yellow Gadget, and Green Gadget, and sacrifice them to summon Buster Blader!'' the three disappeared, and Buster Blader was now on the field. ''Then, I sacrifice my Dark Magician and Buster Blader, in order to excese summon Number 11: Big Eye!'' the Dark Magician and Buster Blader vanished.

''Now I end my turn'' she said.

''Alright'' Akinadin said ''Since I can't attack, I'll summon Green Duston and Ghostrick Specter, and House Duston in defense mode, then sacrifice them to summon Mira The Star-bearer!'' the three monsters disappeared and another monster took its place. ''Now, attack Yami directly!'' he commanded. It did and the monster attacked.

ASAP could only watch in horror as Yami's life points were almost to zero.

**Yami: 1700-1100=600LP**

Akinadin smirked. Yami was barely standing. He was standing on shaky legs. ASAP couldn't take it anymore. She ran over to Yami before he collapsed. She caught him just in time and slowly lowered him down. Now Yami was passed out from the shadows.

''HAHAHAHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU YOU COULDN'T BEAT ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Akinadin yelled.

ASAP used her Shadow Magic to take them out of the Shadow Realm. Akinadin smirked, then vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi and Atem watched the whole thing.

**'This is perfect!' **a voice inside their heads said **'This is all I need to know how to beat them' **and with that, the being left their bodies.

Yugi and Atem looked around confused. That is, until they saw Yami laying on the ground, with ASAP over head. They went wide eyed and quickly went over.

* * *

''What happened?!'' Yugi said.

''Me and Yami were having a Shadow Duel, and he passed out from so many attacks'' ASAP said.

''Let me carry him'' Atem said.

ASAP nodded as she put Yami on Atem's back. Then, they went to the Kame Game Shop.

* * *

ASAP: Ra that was long

Shana: Tell me about it

Yami: This is your longest chapter yet

Shana: Yeah, but only because of the duel

Yami: -nods-

ASAP: Ok readers, I won't post the next chapter 'til I get 2-5 reviews. And all those cards in the duel, I actually have. So yeah, I have like three number cards, and the rest mentioned

Please R&R!


	10. Awake!

ASAP: Well, today I get to post early 'cause my sister's sick

Shana: At least we got more reviews

Yami: Yes, but why'd you make pass out in the last chapter?

ASAP: -smirks- Because, I love Yami torture and angst

Shana: And she's back!

Yami: -cowering in fear-

Enjoy!

* * *

Once at the Kame Game Shop, Atem placed Yami down on the couch.

''Ok, now explain to us what happened'' Yugi said.

ASAP sighed and started to explain what happened. Once she was finished, they both had wide eyes. Atem was really shocked to learn that his Uncle was alive.

* * *

A few hours later, Yami woke up to find he was on the couch. He looked around dazed for a minute before everything replayed in his head. With a groan, he sat up. At this point, ASAP walked in to find Yami awake and sitting up. Smiling, she went over to him.

''Hey, how ya feel?'' she asked.

''Better'' Yami replied.

ASAP smiled again as she helped him stand up. He was on shaky legs at first, but finally he stood straight. He too smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

ASAP: Sorry it's short, but my favorite part is coming up!

Shana: You are enjoying this way to much -_-'

Yami: I can agree with you there

Shana: Hey, want to play Yahtzee?

Yami: Sure

ASAP: Ok o_0 My favorite part will probably come up in the next chapter, or the one after that. I won't post the next chapter until I get 1-6 reviews

Please R&R!


	11. Chaos Twins

ASAP: OhmyRaI'msoexcited!

Shana: o_0

Yami: o_0

Shana: Let's go

Yami: -nods-

ASAP: o_0 Ok, that's weird. Even though I didn't get any reviews last chapter, I'm still posting this one

Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was at the Domino Museum owned my Ishizu. She called and told them she needed them to see something. When they saw the tablet, they just stared in awe at it...

The tablet had a picture of the Sun and Moon. Ishizu explained what it was.

[{Hey ASAP]} Yami said through the mind link.

{Yeah} she replied.

[{Isn't it odd that the Sun and Moon on the tablet look like our necklaces?]}

{Now that you mention it, it does}

[{You don't think that...]}

{We could always try}

''Um, Ishizu'' Yami said.

''Yes?''

''Can we try something'' ASAP finished.

''Um, sure''

Ishizu stepped aside and let Yami and ASAP do what they wanted. They took out their necklaces and held them up to the tablet. Their necklaces glowed, as the Sun and Moon on the tablet. After a minute the light disappeared. Yami and ASAP blinked a few times.

''I...feel different'' ASAP said.

''Me too'' Yami said.

''It's true'' Ishizu said.

''What's true, Ishizu?'' Malik asked his sister.

''The Chaos Twins, are Yami and ASAP''

* * *

ASAP: It was longer, but somehow I deleted it

Shana: Ok o_0

Yami: o_0

Shana: Come on, lets go play Bingo -_-'

Yami: Gladly

ASAP: -sighs- I will never get them. Ok, I won't post the next chapter 'til I get 1-3 reviews

Please R&R!


	12. Seth's arrival and Transformation

ASAP: I want to celebrate 'cause this, out of my other stories, has the most views! WHOOOOHOOOO!

Marik: -blows noise maker-

Bakura: -smiling-

Yami: Seriously?! This has the most views?!

ASAP: Yep, 343 views

Shana: And when she reaches 400, she'll throw a party and give you a free chapter!

Alley: -smiling- Yep

Ok, onto the story!

I do not own Yugioh!

Enjoy!

* * *

''Wh-what?'' Malik asked, shocked.

''Yami and ASAP are the Chaos Twins'' Ishizu repeated, looking at Yami and ASAP.

''But, how?'' Atem asked.

Ishizu shook her head ''I don't know, but I'm sure their them'' she said.

''Ok, so, what do we do now?'' Marik asked.

''We have to find out their power and find someone to train them. And if they're reawakened, then that means an evil force is near by'' Ishizu said.

**''How right you are'' **said a voice from the shadows.

Everyone whirled around to find Seth, coming out of the shadows, with a smirk on his face.

''You'' Yami and ASAP said.

Seth kept smirking ''Yes, it's me. And now that I know enough about your powers, you will never stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' He shouted as shadows grabbed them.

They tried to break free, but it was no use. Seth laughed at their weak tries to get free.

''Squirm all you want fools, you'll never break free!'' Seth shouted.

Just then, there was a bright light, and it was coming from ASAP! Her necklace glowed as she transformed into the Sun Goddess. Her light was so strong that Seth screamed in pain. The shadows disappeared as Seth thought 'So, it looks like she discovered her power first instead of Yami. No matter, I can still make my plan work'. And with that, he disappeared. ASAP changed back to her regular form and blinked.

''Wow, haven't done that in a while'' she said.

The others, besides Yami, stood gaping at her. Yami shook his head and smiled. Oh how they only knew the half of it. After that, everyone decided to go home, still thinking about what Ishizu said and ASAP's transformation.

* * *

ASAP: Sorry it's short, but I'm working on an Egyptian project

Shana: Wow, how ironic -_-

Alley: Yami would probably help you

Yami: -_-' Don't bet on it

ASAP: -shrugs- Oh well, it's not due 'til 3/21/2014, just want ta get it out of tha way. And I won't post the next chapter until I get, um, 1-2 reviews

Please R&R!


	13. Thinking and Gunshots

ASAP: Wow, people review fast

Shana: Yep

Yami: ...I have nothing to say

ASAP: Oh, and forgot to mention this last chapter, Yeah to people who guessed Seth!

Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, everyone was still thinking about what happened at the Museum. Yami was thinking about ASAP's transformation.

'Hmm, I wonder why I didn't transform. Maybe it's by will or something' he thought.

He went downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

In the building by the Pier, the figure sat, still holding the millennium rod. He smirked as the eye of Horus glowed on his head. The rod glowed too as he tapped into its powers.

''Soon, I will have all the power I need to complete the ritual, and gain world domination'' he said.

* * *

ASAP was walking down the sidewalk to the Kame Game Shop, when gunshots were fired. She dropped down as the two people carrying guns walked past her, not noticing her since she blended in with the shadows. Once she was sure it was safe, she got up and ran to the Kame Game Shop, not aware that the people with the guns were following her.

* * *

When she got at the Kame Game Shop, she panted, trying to regain her breath. Yami, Yugi and Atem looked up from eating their breakfast, to the panting ASAP.

''What happened to you?'' Yugi asked with a mouthful of cereal.

ASAP panted before saying ''On my way here, two people with guns started shooting, so I made a run for it''

''Are you ok?'' Atem asked.

She nodded ''Yeah, I'm fine'' she said.

The three nodded as she sat down in the living room.

* * *

It was now noon and Yami, ASAP, Atem, and Yugi were walking down the sidewalk to the arcade. Then, gunshots were heard.

''Get down!'' Atem yelled, but it was already too late...

Yami was shot three times, then he fell unconscious to the ground.

''YAMI!'' they all yelled.

* * *

ASAP: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love doing that!

Shana: 0_0 Crazy...

Yami: 0_0 Psychopath...

Alley: 0_0 Indeed...

ASAP: I won't post chapter 14 till I get, lets see, um, 2-5 reviews

Please R&R!


	14. Dead and Seth returns

ASAP: WHOOOHOOOO!

Shana: What are you happy about?

ASAP: We got 414 views!

Yami & Shana: Really?!

ASAP: YEP! And, as I said, once I get 400 views, I'll give you a free chapter, but since I got reviews for the last chapter, you don't have to review for this one

Enjoy!

* * *

''YAMI!'' they all shouted.

They rushed to Yami's side.

''Yami, wake up!'' Yugi said, shaking him.

When Yami didn't respond, they tried something different. ASAP took two fingers and put them on Yami's wrist. When she did, she could only stare on horror as there was none.

Yami was dead.

ASAP felt tears come to her eyes. This had to be some kind of joke. But deep down, she knew it wasn't. Atem and Yugi looked at her, confused. She looked up at them and said ''Check his pulse''.

They obeyed and checked his pulse. When they did, they too could only stare in horror as they felt none.

''No'' Yugi whispered.

''It can't be'' Atem also whispered.

''He's dead'' ASAP said.

Just then, there was laughter. But not just any laughter, evil laughter. And it could only come from...

''Seth!'' the three shouted.

Seth chuckled again ''Yes, it's me'' he said ''And it looks like Yami's dead, which means I can take his powers. And unless you have him'' he said, motioning to ASAP and Yami ''You can't defeat me! So there's no way you can win!''

''I wouldn't think so, Seth''

Said person whirled around, to find Dartz glaring at him. [Yay to the people who guessed Dartz!]

''Ah, Dartz'' Seth said, smirking ''So glad you could join us. Care to help me out?''

''Not a chance, Seth!'' Dartz spat.

Seth frowned ''Well that's too bad, we could've taken their power together and gain world domination'' he said.

''Not in a life time'' Dartz said.

''Fine!'' Seth shouted ''Then I'll have to fight all of you!'' and with that, they were transported to the Shadow Realm.

''Now! Let the battle begin!'' Seth shouted.

* * *

ASAP: And there we go

Shana: Wow

Yami: 0_0 I'm dead?!

Shana: Oh brother

ASAP: Sorry I had to kill you, twice, and remember, you don't have to review, but if you want to, go ahead, I ain't gonna stop ya

:)


	15. Dartz vs Seth and Alive!

ASAP: Alright, here's your free chapter, yet people reviewed

Shana: -shrugs-

Yami: 0_0 I'm DEAD! T-T

Enjoy!

* * *

''Dartz?!'' ASAP, Atem and Yugi shouted.

Dartz nodded as he glared at Seth, who was glaring back.

''Let's begin'' Seth said.

''Alright'' Dartz said ''But on one condition''

Seth raised and eyebrow ''And that would be?'' he asked, getting impatient.

''If I win, you revive Yami, but if I lose, I'll side with you'' Dartz finished.

Seth smirked ''Deal'' he said, then lunged at Dartz.

Dartz managed to side step the attack, then brought out a sword and hit Seth with it, sending him to the ground. Seth scowled and jumped to his feet again just as the sword struck him. He groaned and did a back flip, also managing to knock Dartz off his feet. Dartz also did a back flip the charged at Seth. This went on for a few minutes, and Seth was starting to get irritated.

'My only chance is to leave' he thought 'But then I'll show a sign of weakness' as soon as he thought that, he was struck again. 'Then again, it's my only option' he looked around. Then, they left the Shadow Realm as Seth was about to disappear.

''Wait!'' ASAP called.

Seth turned around a to look at her ''Yes?'' he said, rather impatient.

''You need to revive Yami'' she finished.

Seth laughed ''And why do you think I would...'' he said, but cut himself off as a thought came to mind. He smirked at thought 'Perfect'. ''Alright, I'll heal him'' he said. Then, a black mist surrounded Yami.

Yami groaned as he held his head. He was about to ask what happened when he was trampled by Yugi.

''Oh Yami, I'm so glad you're ok!'' he exclaimed, tears running down his face.

Seth scowled at the happy moment 'Better leave before I feel pity for him' he thought, then vanished in a purple smoke. ASAP sighed with relief as Yugi and Atem hugged the living daylights out of Yami.

''Um, what happened?'' Yami asked.

ASAP sighed again and said ''You died and Dartz and Seth battled'' she said.

Yami nodded in understanding as he stood up on shaky legs, only to be caught by Atem and ASAP.

''I think I should carry you home, just to be safe'' Atem said, smiling at his little brother. [Yes, Atem's the older one while Yami's the younger]

Yami nodded in agreement as he got on Atem's back, passing out as soon as his head laid on Atem's shoulder. Atem chuckled as they started off towards the Kame Game Shop.

* * *

ASAP: And that's your free chapter!

Shana: At least you revived Yami

Yami: -nods-

ASAP: Yep. Ok, so I won't post the next chappy 'til I get 2-3 reviews :)

Please R&R!


	16. Kidnapped and Secretes revealed

ASAP: Yeah, sorry I didn't update sooner

Shana: Man, you made us wait

Yami: Yeah

ASAP: Well sorry! I turned in my Egyptian project and I got an A+! WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!

Enjoy!

* * *

When the four arrived at the shop, Atem carefully lay the sleeping Yami on the couch.

ASAP sighed ''Ok, I gotta go home before Shana calls tha cops again; call me when he wakes'' she said.

''Ok, we will'' Yugi said.

''K, thanks'' and with that, she left.

* * *

The next day, Yami awoke to find he was laying on the couch. With a groan, he sat up, and stood to go to the kitchen. Atem and Yugi were eating breakfast when they saw Yami walk in. They both smiled.

''Hey Yami, feel better?'' Yugi asked.

Yami nodded ''Much'' he said, and poured himself a glass of milk.

He gulped it down and asked ''Where's ASAP''

''At home'' the two answered.

Yami nodded as he went back to the living room. As soon as he walked to the couch, he clutched his chest in pain. It felt like someone was driving a knife threw his chest, only to be taken out and replaced seconds later. But the worst part was, that it felt like the 'blade' was on fire. He whimpered, trying not to cry out as to worry Yugi and Atem. He tried to stand up, but could not as the pain was to much. So, he passed out near the couch, not noticing the corner in the room slightly darker than the rest, and a figure stood, smirking. Acting quickly, the figure walked up to the unconscious Yami, lifted him into his arms, and left without a trace.

In the kitchen, Yugi and Atem were wondering why things were so quiet. They walked into the living room, only to see Yami not there. Confused, the pair looked around the whole house, but still couldn't find a trace of Yami.

''He couldn't have gone outside, we didn't hear the door open'' Atem said.

Yugi nodded ''Let's check the living room for clues'' he said.

Atem nodded in agreement. As they checked the living room, they couldn't find anything. That is, until Atem saw a note near the couch. Raising an eyebrow, Atem picked it up. When he read it, his blood ran cold. The letter said:

_Yami is safe with me, for now_

_'S'_

It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Seth kidnapped Yami. He showed Yugi the note, and he was in tears. They had to tell ASAP, now! So, they quickly left the house and went to hers.

* * *

At ASAP's house, Shana and Alley were watching T.V. while ASAP read a book. Then, the front door opened and came in was Yugi and Atem. They were panting from running all the way over to her house.

''What the hell happened?'' ASAP asked.

Yugi was the first to regain his breath ''Yami was kidnapped by Seth!'' he said, tears in his eyes.

''WHAT?!'' The three shouted.

Atem nodded ''Yes, and we have to help him!'' he said.

''Yeah, we gonna help no matter what'' Shana said.

Atem and Yugi smiled as they thought of a plan. Just then, someone else opened the door, and in came Joey, Kaiba, Tristen, Tea, Duke, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura. The five in the room blinked.

''What are you all doing here?'' they asked at the same time.

Joey smiled ''We just wanted ta see our buddies for old times sake'' he said.

''Joey, I don't think this is the time'' Alley said.

''Why not?'' Tristen asked.

ASAP sighed ''Yami got kidnapped by Seth'' she said.

''HE WHAT?!'' everyone shouted.

''Yeah, he got kidnapped this morning'' Atem said.

''Maybe Ishizu can help'' Malik said.

The five shrugged ''It's worth a shot'' Shana said.

Yugi nodded ''Alright, lets go'' he said.

The others followed the five to the Museum where Ishizu worked, or more like owned, the building. They walked until they got to her office. Walking in, they saw Ishizu doing some paperwork, until she looked up at them.

''Yes, what may I do for you?'' she asked.

ASAP sighed ''Yami was kidnapped by Seth this morning'' she said.

Ishizu went wide eyed ''Oh no'' she whispered.

''What's wrong Ishizu?'' Malik asked.

''We have to get him back'' she suddenly spoke up.

''Why?'' Marik and Bakura asked, earning a whack on the head by Malik and Ryou.

''Let her finish'' Ryou said.

Marik and Bakura groaned, but never the less let Ishizu continue.

''Yami is no regular human'' Ishizu said.

''What do you mean?'' ASAP asked.

Ishizu sighed ''No one except me, the Egyptian Gods, and Seth knows this'' she said.

''No what'' Shana asked.

Ishizu sighed again ''That Yami's father is actually Anubis''

''WHAT?!'' everyone shouted.

''Yes, Anubis is Yami's real father. He sent Jamilia to the mortal world and she forgot him. So since Yami's father is Anubis, Yami is a demigod. And Jamilia was a fallen angel, so Yami is a fallen Angel. This power is rare, and is only in one person, and that is Yami. That's why Seth wants Yami, and he also has the power of the moon and a chaos twin'' Ishizu said.

''Well, lets get Yami back then!'' Duke shouted.

Everyone else agreed. Soon, there was a bright light, and they found themselves in The Realm of the Gods. Ishizu, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Seto, and Atem bowed, and pulled the other confused ones down.

''Rise'' Ra, the lead God, called.

They all rose.

''We have heard that Seth as taken Pharaoh Yami captive'' Horus said.

''Yes'' Atem said.

''We will help you get him back; he has more power than any of us could imagine'' Ma'at said.

''Yes my Gods, but how do we get him back?'' Ishizu asked.

''We go to where Seth is keeping Pharaoh Yami'' Ra said.

''Ok, but, how do we get him back? I mean, Seth's a God, isn't he?'' Yugi asked.

Isis smiled ''Yes, he is, but he is too hard-headed to know what to do'' she said.

Yugi nodded.

''Ok, lets go'' Horus said.

The other Gods and Goddesses nodded and they walked down from their throne.

''Let us go and get my son back'' Anubis said.

Everyone, except Ishizu, stared at him.

''Wait, I have a question'' Atem said ''If Yami's a demigod and a fallen angel, wouldn't that mean I'm one too?''

Horus shook his head ''No, you are not'' he said.

Atem nodded. Soon, they would save Yami from Seth.

* * *

ASAP: Ok, here's chapter 16

Shana: Man, that took long

Yami: O.O I was kidnapped by Seth?!

Me and Shana: Please R&R!


	17. Trouble on the Horizon

ASAP: Ok, so here I am

Shana: Sheesh, what took you so long?

ASAP: Well, I had to do a Spring Concert last night [4/1/2014] for Chorus, and next week on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday [4/8/2014, 4/9/2014, 4/10/2014] for a morning concert for Chorus. Also, I took half of my SRI Test today, and tomorrow I'm taking the rest

Yami: Ra, you got your plate filled

Alley: You can say that again

ASAP: Ok, find out what Seth plans to do with Yami... -voice fades out-

* * *

Somewhere in Domino, Seth was sitting at a table, watching the unconscious Yami on the metal table across from him. Seth smirked. Soon he would have what he should've had 5 millennium ago; the Amonnuet's power. It was said that the person who was a Fallen Angel and a Demigod had unimaginable power, and that only one person in Egypt had that power, and that was Yami. And since Yami also had the power of the Moon Necklace, it made him even stronger. If he got that power, then he would rule the world as the most powerful God. Seth smirked at the idea of total destruction of the Earth, and reforming it into his own.

Seth hadn't realized it, but Yami was slowly waking up. Looking around, Yami noticed he was strapped by his waist, arms, and legs to a metal table. He saw different weapons adorning the walls. He also saw needles, different types of bottles with liquids, and a book. Looking closer, Yami's eyes widened in shock and horror. It wasn't just any book, it was The Millennium Book of Curses and Rituals! Turning his head the other way, he saw the man he hated; Seth. Yami growled lowly to himself. He was going to kill him when he got out of these bindings!

A low chuckle caught his attention. He saw Seth standing up from his chair, and walking towards him.

'Shit, now I'm in trouble!' Yami thought.

He tried pulling at the bindings, but to no avail. Seth laughed.

''Pull all you want, but you're not getting free'' he said.

Yami growled ''Watch me!'' he spat.

Seth laughed again ''What a pity, seeing the most strongest Pharaoh of Egypt struggling in his captor's hands'' he said, smirking wickedly.

Yami narrowed his eyes and tried pulling some more, but still couldn't break free.

Seth laughed ''Time to have some fun'' he said.

* * *

ASAP: Ok, sorry for the cliffy, and short chapter, but I want to keep you in wonder

Shana: Oh boy

Yami: O.O! I'M OUTTA HERE! -hides in closet-

Alley: -sighs- I'll go get him

All three: Please R&R!


	18. Broken Amonnuet

ASAP: Ok, time to find out what Seth plans to do with Yami

Shana: He better not rape him

Yami: -nods-

ASAP: -smirks- Oh, we'll have to see -dangerous glint comes in her eyes-

Yami: O.O -gulps- I don't like that look

**Warning: There is a rape scene in here. If you don't like it, then skip the part where it says 'Rape scene start and end'.**

Alley, Shana, Yami, Yugi, Atem, Horus, Ra, Isis, Anubis, and Ma'at: **O.O!**

Yami: O.O! WHAT THE HELL?! SETH'S GOING TO RAPE ME?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!

Ra: -mouth open- You're actually PLANNING to do a RAPE SCENE?! And ON YAMI?!

Anubis: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

ASAP: -smirks- You may be the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, but I'm the author of this story, and I can do whatever I want, like kill you, Anubis -smirks at Anubis' shocked and horrified face-

Yugi: O.O On to the story!

* * *

Yami's eyes widened. What was Seth planning to do with him? Oh boy, he hoped it wasn't something bad. Oh, but he didn't know how bad it was going to get. Yami gulped as Seth walked towards him, an evil glint in his eyes.

''W-what are you p-planning to do with m-me?'' Yami stammered, mentally cursing himself for stuttering.

Seth chuckled, but it was a cold an evil one ''Oh, I just plan to break you'' he said, smirking.

Yami thought about what he said for a moment before his eyes widened in fear and horror.

'Oh hell no! H-he plans to-!' Yami thought, but never got to finish because Seth quickly unlocked the shackles, and pulled him to the ground on his hands an knees. Yami was too shocked to move, he didn't even feel Seth take off his jacket, shirt, pants, socks, shoes, neck-belt, and boxers, leaving him completely naked.

**Rape scene start**

Seth smirked and licked his lips. He bent down and sucked on Yami's neck, but Yami didn't make any noise. Seth licked down until he was at his back, and started to trail along his spine, making Yami shiver. Seth chuckled darkly. He was going to rape him so hard he wouldn't be able to stand.

Soon, he made it down to Yami's ass, where he licked the sides, making Yami shiver. Seth smirked as he flipped Yami over. Then, he undressed himself, and a lined himself with Yami's member. Then, he slammed into him, hard.

Yami screamed in pain as Seth pounded into him. Oh Gods it hurt! But he could do nothing to stop it, or face the wrath of Seth. Soon, he released. He could see blood from where Seth pounded into him.

**Rape scene end**

Yami shivered and tried to curl up into a ball, but failed as Seth quickly got himself and him dressed. Yami broke down crying after that, mentally and physically scarred for life after what Seth had did to him. Seth noticed him and smirked, he finally broke the Amonnuet.

* * *

Yami, Yugi, Atem, Shana, Alley, Ra, Horus, Ma'at, Anubis, and Isis: **O.O!**

Anubis: YOU RAPED MY SON?!

Yami: -crying in corner-

Isis: -goes over to Yami and comforts him-

ASAP: Ok -holds up shield- Sorry I had to rape Yami, but it was needed -prepears to get stuff thrown at her- Review please!


End file.
